


Ochi no Tenshi (The Fallen Angel) Book I: The Demon Exterminators and The Heir of Jade's Prison

by reiru_alontaga



Category: Ochi no Tenshi
Genre: Assassins, Assassins vs. Demons, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Heir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiru_alontaga/pseuds/reiru_alontaga
Summary: Demon Exterminators. A group of assassins who specialized in slaying demons that sets foot on earth. One of them is the Fallen Angel, Hisui Saionji.One night, an urgent mission has occurred. The Demon Exterminators are assigned to protect a mysterious relic called Jade's Prison and it's Heir.With the demons being eager to obtain this mysterious relic for their evil purposes, the Demon Exterminators does the action to prevent the evil from flourishing which might lead the world to doom.Will they be able to execute the mission?I hope so, but one thing is for sure....Demon Extermination Starts.... Now!





	Ochi no Tenshi (The Fallen Angel) Book I: The Demon Exterminators and The Heir of Jade's Prison

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fiction.
> 
> The characters, dates, places, events, etc. are purely fictional and doesn't exist and couldn't be applied in real life.
> 
> The possible artworks that will be attached in the story are all properties and was made by the author.
> 
> Trigerring warnings: Violence exists in this book. May also add mature content such as echii, curse/foul words, death, and a lots of bloodshed.
> 
> Possible grammatical and spelling errors may occur as well for English is not my primary language.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy ✨✨✨

**Prologue**

A night so silent.

The lamp post flickers as if it's dying.

The fogs on the streets wanders as the cold wind blows chilling breeze.

Out of this total silence, no one seems to witness an intense scenario that is happening.

_*pants*_

"H-help... S-somebody..."

A girl is running for her life, as if someone is chasing after her.

"Please.... I... I don't want to die..."

The fright on her voice can be felt. Her voice is shaking, lips are trembling and her tears keeps falling as she continues to run.

She is in a seriously unfortunate situation.

She doesn't know where her feet will take her but all she knew is that......

**"Gotcha!"**

_**!!!** _

In the middle of nowhere a blonde lady suddenly appeared and is standing from the roof above her.

"No! G-go away!!" the girl said as she continues to run.

The blonde grinned.

"Stop running! It'll be useless!"

The blonde starts to chase the girl again.

The desperate girl kept running away even though the blonde lady catches up to her. 

_She's_ _as fast as cheetah._

The blonde lady collects force from her limbs and...

"I said....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

.

.

.  
.  
.  
 **Stop!"**

She pounced and delivered a heavy kick towards the girl's back. 

"Gwaaahh!" 

The poor girl stumbled on the ground after receiving such a heavy blow.

"How's that?"

The blonde proudly said it as she gracefully lands her feet on the ground.

"Wh-why? Ack!" 

The poor girl spat blood.

"You're still alive? Tsk! Jiro might laugh at me if he is here." the blonde said.

The girl slowly stood up feeling the incrutiating pain on her back. 

It seems like she broke her back but she still managed to get up by supporting herself using the wall.

"Wh-why are you doing this?! What do you want!? L-leave me alone... Please..." she pleaded.

"What do I want?" the blonde lady chuckled.

"It's simple....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Let me kill you."

_**!!!** _

_N-no way!_

The poor girl felt no hope. She felt as if it's already a dead end for her.

"W-wait... I... I have a lots of money... My father... He... He can give you a lot... Please.... Please spare me —" the girl desperately offered her.

"Stop using the innocent girl damn it!" the blonde girl bursted out. 

Such hatred can be seen on her brown eyes.

"Wh-what—"

"Demon Extermination No. 86....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **Exterminate the** **possessed daughter** **of** **the Frosters."**

_**!!!** _

The girl got shocked and speechless as to what she heared.

 _An extermination? Me? Don't tell me..._ _She's an..._

**"An** **assassin?!"**

**"Bingo!"**

The blonde girl pointed fingers at her as if she guessed it right.

"B-but why?! I didn't do anything wrong!!" the girl defended.

"Really? Pft!" the blonde girl laugh as she heard those words.

"You're funny... You really are good at acting."

The poor girl trembles.

_She won't listen..._

**_*step*_ **

_**!!!** _

The blonde girl starts to approach her.

"You are a human vessel possessed by a demon, how do you call that?"

The girl's eyes widened. 

_Wh-what.... H-how—_

"Your greedy father sacrificed your body to the demons in exchange of wealth, how do you call that?"

The blonde girl's aura became visible that made her glow.

"S-stop!" said the poor girl who felt frightened. 

She keeps stepping backward as the blonde girl continues to approach her.

"You devoured your friends and their parents were paid to keep silent, how do you call that?" the blond girl continued.

"N-no that's not—"

"Those people you place into agony just to fulfill your desires, how do you call that?"

Ears and a tail suddenly appeared out of the blonde girl's body.

_Wh-what is she?!_

**"M-monster..."**

A terrified look can be seen through the poor girl's eyes. 

"Are you satisfied with this kind of life.... You **demon?!"**

The girl suddenly saw flashbacks on her head and screamed. 

"No!!!"

She turned her back in chance of running away but...

_**!!!** _

_A_ _concrete wall!?_

**It's** **a** **dead end.**

"I told you... It's useless." 

"S-stop this please. 

"In case you didn't know... We've already killed your father and now...."

The blonde lifted her fist.

  
  
**"You're next!"**

  
The blonde dashes towards the girl and delivers a heavy punch.

**"RAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

An impact was created resulting the dust to scatter everywhere as if a smoke was present.

**"NOW, EAT THAT—"**

_***chuckles*** _

_**!!!** _

As the smoke clears, the blonde girl was surprised as to what she saw....

The girl became bulkier and bigger than her usual appearance.

_Wh-what the—_

She effortlessly held the blonde girl's fist.

The girl grinned.

Claws grew from her fingers and displayed her razor teeth.

_**"Very** **well"**_

_**!!!** _

"Huh?"

_**"It** **seems** **you** **know**_ _**a** **lot** **about** **me..."**_

_She morphed into her demon form!_

_Shoot! This is bad!_ _I_ _must_ —

The girl squeezed the fist of the blonde which made her scream in pain.

**"AAAAAAGGHHH!"**

The demonized girl laughed evilly.

The blonde's hand was squeezed completely.

Blood gushing, bones broke and the skin was teared into shreds.

**_"Now you can't use this dirty hand forever!"_** the demonized girl laughed sinisterly.

"Y-you—"

_**"You** **humans** **never** **failed** **to** **amaze** **me.....** **You're** **right.**_ _**I** **only** **possessed** **this** **girl's** **body.**_ _**I** **gave** **her** **desperate** **father**_ _**a** **gift** **for** **sacrificing** **his** **own** **daughter."**_

The demon held her hand tighter and threw her on the nearest wall by swinging her smaller body.

**"GAAAAHHH!!"**

The blonde spat blood as she felt the forceful impact of the wall.

**_"This girl is already dead while she was still 8! Their so dumb! Clearly dumb! Sacrificing everything just to fulfill their desperate desires!"_ **

The demon laughs sinisterly.

The demon looked at the blonde and it looks like she's not moving anymore.

Blood is dripping from her forehead and she is squatting in the floor with her head down.

_**"Now, you think you can kill me alone? You can never defeat the strongest beings who were set to rule this world and it is us... The demons—"** _

_***SLASH ——— !!!*** _

Without a second, the demon's arm was cut.

_**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"** _

A loud, noisy screech can be heard from the demon.

_**"Who dares do that?!"** _

**"It is I."**

_**!!!** _

A lady spoke up from the shadows.

_**"Show yourself!"** _

The lady starts to walk.

As soon as she stoop out from the shadows, a new identity was being shown.

"Thank you for buying us some time.... Nico." she said towards the knocked out blonde.

A girl with long red hair who is holding a katana appears in the scene.

_**"A reinforcement?!"** _

The red haired girl stared at the demon fearlessly.

"I heard what you said.... Demons are the ones who are set to rule this world? Ha. What a silly joke." she said.

_**"Are you mocking me?"** _

"No... I'm stating the fact... For you demons....."

Her eyes glowed.

_**!!!** _

**_Such an intense bloodlust! This sensation.... I-impossible!_ **

Without as sudden, a pair of raven wings appeared from the red haired girl's back.

It made the demon felt the terror it never felt.

_**"A... An angel!"** _

The red haired girl slowly pulled out her blade.

"Why? Are you scared of me now? I thought you guys are the ones who are set to rule the world?" she mocked the terrified demon.

She poses for a fighting stance.

**"Come."**

_**!!!** _

_**"You're arrogant!"** _

The demon leaped at her, lifting it's hand for an attack.

_**"I will kill you and I'll tear that stupid wings into shreds! RAAAAAAAAAAH!"** _

The demon swung it's hand which the red haired successfully blocked it using her blade.

The demon raised its other hand.

_**"You're wide open..... Die!"** _

The demon is about to swing its hand but..

_**!!!** _

_**"Gone?!"** _

The demon looked around and saw the red haired girl flying mid air.

"Too slow." she said as she pointed at the demon's arm.

The demon looked at it's arm to check what she meant.

_**!!!** _

The other hand was cut without the demon realizing it.

_**"H-HOW DID YOU—"** _

"Have you forgotten that your brethren we're slain.....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
 **By us."**

The demon's eyes grew wide.

"Now, you still think you can win against me alone? Think again." the red haired girl continued mocking the demon.

Feeling of rage boiled inside the injured demon.

**_"Angels! Detestable angels! I'll slaughter every kind of yours until there's nothing left.... I—"_ **

**_!!!_ **

The demon grew bigger. Spikes starts to appear everywhere from its body.

An unsightly yet terrifying sight to see.

**It transformed.**

_**"IT IS A WRONG CHOICE TO ANGER ME YOU PUNY ANGEL! YOU NEED TO DIE!"** _

The demon dashed forward towards the red haired angel.

**"Metal Magic"**

_**!!!** _

Chains suddenly appeared which restricts the demon to come forth.

_**"What!? Chains!?"** _

_***step*** _

**"Isn't it rude to attack a woman like that?"**

A guy appeared from the shadows.

He got a midnight blue hair and a strange mark on his face.

" **Jiro!** " the red haired girl called the guy.

**"Hisui,** are you okay?" the guy, Jiro asked the red haired girl, Hisui.

Hisui just nodded.

**_2 is to 1..._ **

**_This is bad..._ **

**_That guy, he used strange magic and to top all that, there is an angel here...._ **

**_That's why..._ **

_**"I must..."** _

The demon applied force unto its body to escape from the chains.

"It's no use... You can't —"

_**"ESCAPE!"** _

_**!!!** _

The chains broke.

With this, the demon immediately leaped away from them.

It ran towards the metal gate and jump above it but...

  
**"Nico Neko Attack!"**

_**!!!** _

The demon recieved a heavy hit in the face and fell on the ground, unable to escape successfully.

"Perfect!"

The demon looked up couldn't believed what it saw.

_**"Y-you! "** _

**"Yo~"**

The demon saw the blonde, **Nico** standing in front of him.

_**"You're still alive?!"** _

The demon became more shocked as it saw not a single wound from her.

Not even from her broken hand earlier.

"Correction... Alive and WELL!"

_**"Impossible!"** _

"Yes it is...

and only you will die here."

_**"This isn't fair!!!"** _

"Everything in this world isn't fair. The winner are the ones who keeps winning while the loser keeps losing, don't you think so?" Nico said.

_**"Shut.....** _

_**UP!"** _

The demon swung its uncut arm and it extended like a whip.

The three dodged it successfully without receiving every damage.

"It lost it's ability to reason." Jiro said.

"He's on a RAMPAGE!" Nico exclaimed with visible excitement on her eyes.

Hisui stops for a moment and then sprints towards the demon as she pulled out her sword.

"The people who lost because of your selfish deeds....

For their souls to rest in peace...

They need to win at least once...

In order to achieve that...."

_**"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"** _

The demon went on rampage hitting everything in sight.

"Man this thing sure is persistent!" Nico said as she dodged every attack she might receive.

Hisui strikes using her blade.

**"You need to die!"**

_**"I won't let you!"** _

The demon stopped and focused its attack on Hisui which the latter is approaching head on.

**_"You're the one who'll d—"_ **

_***slash*** _

Its arm was once again cut into half.

_**"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** _

A deafening screech was once again heared.

"This is your loss." Hisui said.

_**"As...... IF!"** _

_**!!!** _

Thorns from its body extends.

_Shoot! I can't dodge it on time._

"Aqua Magic..."

Jiro then dashed as his hands glowed.

A magic circle appears.

  
**"Dance of Azure."**

_**!!!** _

Jiro attacked using his bare hands enhanced with magic as his body spins mid air hitting every part of the demon where the thorns are.

_**"Gwaaah!"** _

The demon spat blood as he recieved numerous slices on his body. 

The thorns on his body are all cut.

_Water..._

_That can cut?_

"Nico! Hisui!" Jiro signalled the both ladies.

**"ROGER!"**

Both of them leaped at the same time.

**_Shoot! I can't use my arms nor my thorns anymore...._ **

**_All that is left is..._ **

" **THIS IS...**

  
**THE END!"**

_***SLASH——— !!!*** _

Hisui successfully cuts the demon's head.

**"Hiiiiyaaaaaah!"**

Nico spins mid air and lands a roundhouse kick.

_***BAAM!!*** _

**"Demon Extermination Complete!"**

The demon's headless body fell on the ground while it's head stumbled as well.

"Yes! You guys made it in time!" Nico said as she ran towards Hisui and hugged her tight.

"I'm glad your okay Nico." Hisui said.

"Of course, I can't die easily you know. My regeneration speed when in the Beast Mode is kind of realiable." Nico said as she gave a thumbs up.

"But you're still useless." Jiro spoke up as he approached the two ladies.

"What?! I bought some time for your slow ass to get here, dumbass."

"What!?"

"Enough. Let's head to the boss—"

_***stomach grumbles*** _

"Eh?"

"And because I'm.... I'm hungry too."

"Even after so much bloodshed?!"

She nodded.

Jiro and Nico sighed.

Guess they can't help it.

"All right then... Let's go to the nearest ramen shop." Jiro suggested.

"Really?!" Hisui said as her eyes sparkles.

"Y-yeah." Jiro said as he averted his gaze.

_K-kawaii..._

Nico threw her fist in the air.

"Alright! It's Jiro's treat then!"

"What!? You buy your own dummy, I'll only treat Hisui cause she's hungry."

"What?! You're just saying that because you have a crush on her."

"Th-that's.... That's not true!"

"Why are you stuttering? And why are you blushing?"

"It's....

You stupid cat!"

Nico laughs as she ran away after annoying Jiro and the annoyed Jiro chased her.

Hisui sighed and smiled.

Before she walks away, she heared a voice.

**_"Wait...."_ **

Hisui stops and faced her back. 

It was the demon they have just defeated earlier.

It's body is slowly disappearing into the thin air as if it was a paper being burnt.

_**"The Demon King....** _

_**He will avenge our brethren.....** _

_**Every brethren of ours that you killed.....** _

_**He will rule the world someday....** _

_**You'll cower in fear and bow before him."** _

The demon's head that was cut laughs sinisterly.

"Is that so?

Then we'll make that ambition of yours impossible..."

_**"Huh?"** _

"We are not called Demon Exterminators for nothing....

I'll slaughter every bit of your brethren until you all vanish from this world."

_**"Y-you!"** _

"Begone....

**Demon."**

* * *

_Demons.._

_They are dire creatures who lurked within the shadows. They have no permanent form so they possess humans and takes advantage of this new vessel._

_They have set foot on Earth and their origin was a mystery._

_Despair, Agony, Temptations, Sins, demons tend to lead humans into the path that will make everyone suffer._

_But..._

_A hope has been risen._

_The Demon Exterminators._

_Assassins who are set to exterminate demons and demon like humans. They are formed to vanquish all the demons that dare to set their foot and wreck havoc on Earth._

_The demons' nightmare..._

_The humanity's hope...._

* * *

In an unknown place from this world, a place overwhelmed by a sinister dark magic can be found. A place that is still a mystery.

**The Abbys.**

Here reside the dire creatures called **Demons.**

_***piano music plays*** _

The dark and formless creatures whose endless wailings can be heared.

It went well with a seemingly beautiful musical piece being played using a piano.

This kind of harmony made annoyance to the man sitting in a huge obsidian throne who slam his fist.

**"Silence!"**

A sense of fright and authority can be felt by a single word.

_***piano music stops*** _

"Is something bothering you my Lord?"

A white haired lady who did the piano spoke.

"After losing in that pesky war, all that is left is me, you and the souls of our brethren **Morgana,** we've been teleported here for hundreds of years already and nothing has still happened. I've grew weaker and weaker. I need to avenge our brethren! I need to revive the dying Demon Clan!

Those creatures they call humans...

They kept fighting us like those hateful angels did!"

"Are you still thinking about that Demon King sama?" the white haired lady, Morgana said as she stood up and approached the man.

"Yes... and I will not stop until I win this war. They thought it's over but it's not!" 

"Don't worry.... my children will be born soon. Just wait a little bit."

She caressed his face.

"We'll finally be going to conquer this world together."

The man, Demon King smirked.

"You're right..."

"But first, you should obtain this mysterious relic, _**Jade's Prison."**_

"And what will I gain if I obtain that?"

"You want to win this war between your brother right?" 

"You mean?"

"That's the key, my Lord."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have connections outside."

"Where can I find it?"

"Leave it to me... It is because I, is the one who foresees all."

"I trust you then, Morgana."

"Oh... Demon King - sama. I'll never break your trust."

The Demon King smirked.

_**Finally....** _


End file.
